


No one touches me the way that I do

by majesticduxk



Series: spnkinkbingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Frottage, M/M, Samcest, Self-cest, future!Sam, handjob, mild dubcon, selfcest, stanford!sam, toppy!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p>Summary: This isn’t the sort of man Sam would normally go for.</p><p> </p><p>(note on dubcon in the notes at the end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one touches me the way that I do

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [spn kink bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/), for the square "samcest"
> 
> a huge thank you to [fancythingsandgossamerwings](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com/) for the beta. Fast and awesome!

Normally, Sam wouldn’t have noticed the man. He wasn’t his type – big, strong, and more to the point he looked toppy as hell.

Running an eye over those firm lines, Sam laughed into his beer. After all, looks could be deceiving. Take Sam: fresh faced, and barely legal. Even though he was technically an adult, he was still soft, still growing into his manhood. And of course he was softly spoken, kind, and gentle.

Most of the time. Sam smirked into his beer. He’d certainly surprised a few people in his time.

Maybe this guy was the same? Sam eyed him from under his lashes. The man was all leashed violence and eyes that missed nothing. Well, Dean was like that too, but there was still a gentleness to Dean, something that called out to Sam, telling him to push his brother down and–

Pressing a firm hand into his more than interested cock, Sam berated himself. Now was _not_ the time to think about Dean. Dean was his past. No, not even that. A past hope, an obsession that came to nothing.

Sculling the rest of his beer, Sam stood, scanning the room. Now he was really in the mood to bury himself in someone warm and willing and just try and forget.

“Hi there.”

What the fuck? Jaw dropping slightly, Sam found himself staring up into the hazel eyes of the man he’d noticed earlier. And up close it was just confirmed: this guy wasn’t giving up control for anyone.

Sam nodded a greeting, letting his eyes wander. This guy was attractive, in a rugged sort of way – long hair, strong arms (and OK, Sam was _jealous_ of those arms. How much time did he need to spend at the gym to get them?), and a dimpled smile that seemed at odds with the rest of him. It was the sort of smile you could trust: luckily Dean had taught him to trust his gut.

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing all alone?”

Sam bristled – he couldn’t help it, even though this guy was obviously no threat if he thought that would work on Sam. But seeing Sam’s reaction, he just laughed and held up his hand.

“I just want to talk.”

“And?” No way did this guy just want to _talk_.

“And I’d be happy if it leads to something else. We won’t do anything you aren’t interested in, of course.”

“Who says I’m interested?” It would have been more impressive if Sam didn’t find the man so strangely fascinating. But all Sam had to do was say _no_ , or _not interested_ or just walk away, and that would be it. He’d never see this man again. Putting on his game face, Sam readied himself to reject the stranger.

“I’m Sam.”

~o~

Had Sam really telegraphed his every thought so easily? God, no wonder Dean had worried about him. And Dad, he added grudgingly. It was tragic, he decided. Tragic and beautiful.

He completely expected to be rejected. Of course he did. He recognised his young self’s mood: Sam wanted to _fuck_. Probably missing Dean. God, he remembered this time. Desperately missing everything he knew, desperately missing _Dean_ , and attempting to forget by sating himself in willing bodies.

It never worked, of course. Dean had never been far from his mind. Even now, both men were naked in Sam’s luxurious hotel room, both were thinking of their Dean’s. Although... Sam looked at himself at felt his cock jerk with interest. God, he’d been a beautiful young man! All coltish angles and barely contained rage.

Young Sam knelt on the bed, cock jutting proudly. He was frowning at Sam.

“How’s this supposed to work?”

Sam’s shoulders shook with the effort of holding back his laughter. God, had he always been like this? Schooling his expression, Sam leant back against the headboard, and eyed his younger counterpart. Waiting until young Sam’s eyes drifted to Sam’s crotch. Spreading his legs, Sam palmed his cock until it stood as hard and proud as his guest’s. He smiled lasciviously.

“Come here and let me take you for a ride, cowboy.”

The boy’s expression was priceless.

“If you think I’m going to–“

“Sam.” Sam let a little dominance bleed into his voice. It was enough like dad that the young man snapped to attention before scowling resentfully.

“Sam, we’re not going to do anything you – or I – don’t want to do.”

Sam stared at him, measuring the truth of his words, before nodding jerkily.

“You’re not going to fuck me.”

Sam nodded. While he, with his bottle age, understood that domination wasn’t about how took a cock up their ass, young Sam did. And more to the point, Sam was bigger and stronger and obviously liked being in control. Plus they’d both been thinking of Dean – that had always put him in the mood to push someone down and go to town.

So no fucking tonight. Turning his smile on Sam, Sam spread his legs a little wider, casually rubbing his cock head, growling a little as he thumbed the sensitive slit. Sam was still kneeling there, looking rather confused.

“Come here.”

If anything, young Sam’s expression became more confused.

“You… you want me to fuck you?”

Oh good grief. Really? Was he really this slow?

“Sex isn’t just penetration, Sam. Now, come here so I can make us both feel good.”

~o~

Which was how Sam found himself plastered on top of a hot, older man... And he was as strong and as big all over as he had imagined. Hard and muscled everywhere, except–

“Ahhhh! Oh god… there!”

–Except for his soft, velvety cock. The old man - what was his name? He’d told him back at the bar. He was losing his touch if a little cock-on-cock action cleared his mind like this… Danny? Daniel!

Sam’s thoughts fled as Daniel pulled him into a kiss. Sam tensed, before realising that he had control. So he went in hard – all teeth and aggression. The soft flick of the older man’s tongue was unexpected. It was teasing, and requesting, and without his permission, Sam practically melted, going lax and allowing the other man to take over the kiss.

It was all in the name of education, he told himself. Because it was a learning experience, and Sam was paying attention: he was going to lean to kiss like that, or die trying!

Sam stopped thinking as Daniel’s hands roamed, running over his shoulders and sides, until he those clever fingers, which had been massaging his ass cheeks probed a little close to where they had no business being. Sam’s growl was met with a low chuckle, but before he could get upset, the hands moved and now one was wrapped around both their cocks and–

“Ahhhhhh!”

Sam came, hips jerking furiously as Daniel worked him through his orgasm. His big hand gripped them firmly, until even the soft press of Dan’s cock was too much. Only when Sam was a panting, drooling mess was he rolled off. Daniel dropped a soft kiss to his shoulder, even as he pulled him snuggly against his side. Even as Sam watched, the older man drew his come covered hand come covered hand to his mouth, before swiping his tongue slowly and deliberately along the length of his palm.

Sam’s cock twitched excitedly. Fuck that was hot! 

“You taste good. Sweet. _Young_.”

Sam blushed bright red, lowering his eyes momentarily. When he looked back up Dan’s palm was wrapped around his cock. That wasn’t fucking ok! Reaching out, Sam grasped Dan’s wrist, before growling, “What the fucking do you think you’re doing?”

Daniel’s eyebrows rose. “What? I don’t deserve pleasure?”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll make you feel good, old man.” Sam rocked his rapidly hardening length against Daniel’s hips.

Sam grinned as Daniel muttered something about arrogant brats, but he obediently dropped his hand and spread his legs challengingly. Quirking an eyebrow, he stared at Sam.

“Then I guess I’ll leave myself in your capable hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: this is mildly dubcon as older Sam doesn’t reveal who he is (giving a false name), even though he knows who young Sam is.


End file.
